


Старые друзья

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cats, F/M, Friendship, Reunions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: До Элиссы Кусланд дошли тревожные слухи об Андерсе, её бывшем товарище. Она отправляется в Киркволл, чтобы проведать старого друга.





	Старые друзья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249606) by [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose). 



Повесив щит и меч на стену, Элисса Кусланд вошла в свои покои, бросила шлем на стул и задержалась у стойки для доспехов, чтобы повесить кирасу. Она отлично провела день на тренировочной площадке, но устала, и теперь хотела вымыться и вздремнуть. А может и не вздремнуть, подумала она, проходя мимо открытого кабинета, где её муж с хмурым видом сидел за столом и перебирал бумаги. Решив поприветствовать мужа, Элисса завернула в кабинет.

— С возвращением, — сказала она, снимая наручи. — Как всё прошло в Киркволле? 

Алистер со стоном оторвался от бумаг. 

— Ужасно. Создатель, спаси меня от самодовольных храмовников. А они там, между прочим, все такие. 

Элисса наклонила голову. 

— Я так понимаю, что Защитница не смогла тебе помочь?

— Увы, нет. Рыцарь-командор Мередит прознала о моём прибытии ещё до того, как я успел с ней встретиться. Итак, этот план провалился. — Он потёр лицо и покачал головой. — Мы с Грегором тоже не всегда ладим, но он, по крайней мере, не фанатик. Страшно подумать, кого пришлёт Церковь, когда он отойдёт от дел. 

— Могло быть и хуже, — согласилась Элисса.

Положив наручи на стол, она встала позади Алистера и принялась массировать ему виски большими пальцами.

Он благодарно вздохнул и подался навстречу её рукам.

— Как приятно...

Элисса постепенно вела руки вниз, к шее и плечам, разминая его напряжённые мышцы под благодарные стоны.

— М-м-м... Женитьба на женщине с сильными руками это самое умное, что я когда-либо делал.

Элисса усмехнулась, и Алистер откинул голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

— Никогда не догадаешься, кого я встретил в Киркволле. Одного из твоих старых Стражей из Амарантайна. Отступника, которого ты увела из-под носа сэры Рилок. Как его звали? Сандер, вроде?

— Андерс?! — Брови Элиссы поднялись, а руки замерли на плечах Алистера. — Андерс в Киркволле?

Алистер щёлкнул пальцами.

— Точно! Андерс. Он пришёл с Защитницей. Дал добрый совет — выгнать всех храмовников из Ферелдена пинком под зад.

— Андерс всё такой же, — усмехнулась Элисса своим воспоминаниям.

— Знаешь... не совсем, — задумчиво проговорил Алистер и выпрямился. — Я знаю его не так уж и хорошо, в основном только по вашим с Огреном рассказам, но мне всегда представлялось, что он весёлый и дружелюбный парень, хоть и себе на уме. Я виделся с ним совсем недолго, но мне он показался... другим. Более мрачным и напряжённым. Сложно объяснить, но было в нём нечто такое, что меня, как бывшего храмовника, насторожило. 

Нахмурившись, Элисса отошла от Алистера.

— Так и знала, что не стоило забирать этого проклятого кота.

Алистер удивлённо оглянулся на неё, но она покачала головой.

— Долго рассказывать. Андерс не поладил с новым Стражем-командором и пропал вскоре после того, как я ушла. Вроде как поссорился с бывшим храмовником, которого потом нашли мёртвым. Натаниэля там не было, поэтому он не знает всех обстоятельств.

Она вспомнила своего старого друга и товарища, самого лучшего из целителей, которого когда-либо знала. Если с ним действительно что-то случилось...

— Любовь моя, терпеть ненавижу покидать тебя, когда ты едва вернулся, но я обязана с этим разобраться. Я была его командором, и он под моей ответственностью.

Алистер поднялся.

— Конечно. Я отправлю сообщение в доки, чтобы мой корабль подготовили к утру. 

— С заходом в Амарантайн перед Киркволлом.

Он кивнул, и Элисса подошла, поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его.

— Спасибо. 

Алистер наклонился, поцеловал её в ответ и погладил по щеке.

— Ты же знаешь, милая, я всегда помогу, если это в моих силах. А теперь иди и распорядись насчёт ванны, а я присоединюсь к тебе через пару минут.

***

 

В своё время Элиссе довелось посетить достаточно неприятных мест, и как Серому Стражу, и как королеве. И хотя ничто не могло сравниться с логовом Маток на Глубинных тропах, киркволльская Клоака по отвратительности прочно занимала второе место. Элисса сморщила нос от вони сточных вод, падали и немытых тел. Неужели Андерс не мог выбрать место поприятнее?

Она поднялась по лестнице, которая, по словам местных Серых Стражей, вела к лечебнице, где Андерс исцелял бедняков и нуждающихся со всего Киркволла. Говорили, что он водился с Защитницей и даже жил в её особняке. Элисса хотела было попросить Защитницу организовать им встречу, но решила, что неожиданный визит будет лучше. Андерс никогда не ладил со своим начальством, даже с бывшим, так что не стоит давать ему возможность сбежать. Стражи рассказали ей и кое-что другое: о магах и храмовниках, о слухах про затевающийся мятеж, в котором замешан Андерс, что обеспокоило её ещё сильнее. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что она приехала не слишком поздно. 

Лестница выходила на большую площадку, где столпились около полудюжины человек, либо приходящих в себя после лечения, либо дожидающихся своей очереди. Элисса быстро оглядела их — убедиться, что никому не требуется неотложная помощь, — и прошла мимо них к открытой двери. 

Он был там, в просторном помещении, обветшалом, но, по крайней мере, хорошо освещенном. Андерс выглядел довольно неплохо, его мантия с пелериной из перьев мало чем отличалась от тевинтерских мантий, которые он носил раньше, разве что те были пёстрые, а эта чёрной. Как бы мрачно это ни выглядело, приходилось признать, что чёрный прекрасно подчёркивал его румянец и светлые волосы. Андерс склонился над пациентом, скользя руками по его спине. Между пальцев мерцало бледное голубое свечение.

— Всё, — сказал он, отступая назад, и свечение исчезло. — Это должно помочь. Но никакой тяжёлой работы в течении нескольких недель, понятно? Я не хочу, чтобы ты пришёл снова с этой же травмой.

— Конечно! — Мужчина с облегчением вздохнул. — Благослови тебя Создатель!

— Рад помочь, — ответил Андерс. — А теперь иди. Передавай привет Лизе и детям.

Благодарно кивая, мужчина поднялся и вышел, а Андерс посмотрел в сторону двери.

— Кто следующий? 

Элисса вошла внутрь и закрыла за собой дверь.

— Наверное, я, если у тебя найдётся пара минут. 

Андерс побледнел, закрыл рот и уставился на неё.

— Командор? — слабо спросил он. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Я не собираюсь тащить тебя обратно к Серым Стражам, если ты об этом, — сказала Элисса, подходя ближе. — Я слышала кое о чём, и меня это обеспокоило. 

Андерс помрачнел. 

— Это король меня сдал? Или Натаниэль?

Элисса с тяжёлым вздохом покачала головой.

— Никто тебя не "сдавал", Андерс. Но да, Алистер рассказал мне о том, что ты здесь. Разве это плохо, когда командир беспокоится о ком-то из своего отряда? Навещает старого друга?

— Я... Я полагаю, что нет, — Андерс опустил взгляд и принялся ковырять грязный пол носком сапога. — Просто это так неожиданно, после всех этих лет...

— Для меня тоже. — Она обвела рукой окружающую их ветхую обстановку. — Что привело тебя сюда? Снова в бегах, снова прячешься от Церкви и живёшь в нищете? Почему ты не обратился ко мне, когда что-то пошло не так? Да, я больше не командую Серыми Стражами, но это не означает, что у меня не осталось влияния. Я могла бы назначить тебя на должность получше, найти командира, больше сочувствующего магам. 

Андерс посмотрел на неё, гневно сжав рот.

— Я не жду, что ты поймёшь. 

— Ты удивишься. — Элисса опустила на пол корзинку, которую не выпускала из рук от Амарантайна: итог поручения, которое она хотела выполнить. — Но прежде, чем мы перейдём к этому, у меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Она открыла крышку и проверила драгоценный груз: рыжего полосатого кота, свернувшегося в клубок и сонно моргавшего. Хорошо. Снотворное, которое она дала ему при отъезде из Амарантайна, уже прекратило действовать. Элисса вытащила кота из корзины.

— Ты, кажется, кое-что потерял.

Глаза Андерса расширились. 

— Дыханье Создателя... — прошептал он. — Это же... Ланс? Это в самом деле он?

Сэр Ланселап издал пронзительное "мяу" и потянулся, энергично топорща усы. Элисса улыбнулась и вложила кота в дрожащие руки Андерса.

— Пришлось побегать, но я нашла того друга, которому ты его отдал. Она тоже обрадовалась, что Ланселапа благополучно отвезут домой. 

Андерс прижал к себе Ланселапа, гладя кота по спине длинными, медленными движениями. 

— Ланс... — прошептал он. Он поднял кота к лицу, потерся носом о нос, прижался щекой к меху, вдыхая запах. — Я скучал по тебе, котик. 

Ланселап снова мяукнул и замурчал с такой громкостью, что Элисса была уверена — его слышно даже в Ферелдене. Андерс уткнулся носом в кота, потом снова прижал его к груди и посмотрел на Элиссу заблестевшими глазами. 

— Я даже не знаю, что ещё сказать, кроме "Спасибо". Но почему... 

— Назовём это предложением мира. Кроме того, его вообще не следовало отнимать у тебя. — Одного воспоминания о споре по этому вопросу между ней и новым Стражем-командором хватило, чтобы Элисса вновь пришла в раздражение. — Мы и без того многим жертвуем ордену. Заставлять тебя отказаться от Ланселапа было жестоко и бессмысленно. Не представляю, что бы я сделала, если бы кто-нибудь попытался забрать Пса, когда я присоединилась к Стражам. В общем, это было неправильно и я захотела исправить несправедливость.

Она почесала кота между ушей.

— Я рада, что он помнит тебя спустя столько лет. 

— Он никогда меня не забудет, — Андерс снова ткнулся носом коту в макушку. — Правда ведь, Сэр Ланселап?

В его голосе появился тот самый глуповатый тон, которым он всегда разговаривал со своим любимцем, и на какое-то мгновение Андерс стал таким, как прежде — милым остряком, которого она имела честь называть другом. Элисса не сдержала улыбки. 

— Итак, — сказала она. Андерс посмотрел на неё, уже гораздо спокойнее. — Теперь мы можем поговорить, или тебе нужно ещё несколько минут?

Прежде, чем он успел ответить, раздался стук в дверь. Андерс жестом призвал Элиссу к тишине.

— Андерс? Что происходит? — прозвучал встревоженный женский голос.

— Входи! — облегченно выдохнув, крикнул Андерс. — И запри за собой дверь.

Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошла женщина примерно такого же возраста и телосложения, как Элисса, с короткими тёмными волосами и пронзительными зелёными глазами. Она была увешана оружием — два устрашающих кинжала в ножнах на спине и ещё один на поясе, и облачена в полный доспех. Рассказы, сплетни, описание Алистера и чутьё Элиссы позволяли сделать только один вывод: это Мэриан Хоук, Защитница Киркволла.

— У тебя всё в порядке? — спросила она и замерла в удивлении. От чего? От вида Элиссы, от кота у Андерса на руках, от улыбки на его лице? — Андерс, что тут происходит?

— Меня навестили старые друзья, — сказал он, кивая в сторону Элиссы. — Хоук, рад познакомить тебя с Элиссой Кусланд, которая, возможно, более известна тебе по другим её титулам: Героиня Ферелдена, Страж-командор, Её королевское величество. А это, — он приподнял руки, по-прежнему обнимая мурчащего кота, — Сэр Ланселап.

— Ты это серьёзно?

Он кивнул, и Хоук подошла и осторожно погладила кота по спине. 

— А ты не преувеличивал: он восхитительный. Для кота, разумеется. Но как...

Андерс вздохнул.

— Командор его привезла. А ещё она пришла поговорить. Но я не уверен, что мне есть, что сказать. — Он повернулся к Элиссе. — Я оставил Стражей, потому что у меня была более значимая цель: свобода. Свобода для магов от поработившей их Церкви. Да, Стражи предложили мне и горстке других магов послабление, но как быть с отступниками, которые проводят всю жизнь в страхе перед храмовниками? Как быть с тысячами магов, запертых в Кругах? Я больше не мог сидеть сложа руки и бездействовать, пока другие борются за свою жизнь. Свобода — это моё дело. И я не могу бороться за неё, оставаясь Стражем.

— Ты серьёзно считаешь, что это действенный способ? — Элисса уставилась на него, сложив руки на груди. — Вывести магов из Кругов, не предоставляя им какого-либо пристанища? Неудивительно, что они оказываются в местах подобных этому или скрываются от храмовников, которые загоняют их в угол и не оставляют иного выбора, кроме как обратиться к магии крови или призыву демонов. 

— А кто в этом виноват? — Андерс сжал пальцы, погружённые в шубку Ланселапа. Кот протестующие мяукнул, и Андерс ослабил хватку. — Маг — или храмовник, толкающий его на это?

— Я твёрдо уверена, что тех непричастных, кто попадает под их перекрёстный огонь, не интересует, кто прав, кто виноват, — ответила Элисса. 

Андерс покачал головой, упрямо сжав рот. 

— Это путь справедливости, — сказал он. — Иногда, чтобы всё исправить, людям приходится умереть. Если твоё дело правое, разве оно не стоит жертв? 

— Зря сотрясаешь воздух.

Хоук поймала взгляд Элиссы и с раздражённым вздохом показала большим пальцем на Андерса:

— Я пыталась достучаться до него раз этак сто. Я тоже беспокоюсь о том, к чему всё это ведёт. Но что бы Андерс ни задумал, мнения своего он не изменит.

Элисса взглянула на Андерса: на его суровое выражение лица, на напряжённую позу, на решимость во взгляде. Она ощутила нечто знакомое и в поведении Андерса, и в его словах о магах и несправедливости — кажется, ей уже доводилось это слышать во время их путешествий по Амарантайну. Несправедливость... Внезапно всё встало на свои места: перемены в Андерсе, смутное беспокойство Алистера в его присутствии, исчезновение ещё одного Серого Стража из Башни Бдения.

— Справедливость? Справедливость! Это его рук дело? 

На лице Хоук отразилась паника, но Андерс быстро покачал головой, успокаивая её.

— Всё в порядке. Элисса знала его как Серого Стража. — Он повернулся к Элиссе. — Значит, ты всё поняла. Да. Я слился со Справедливостью, и мы сражаемся вместе за свободу. Но говорить с ним напрямую вряд ли стоит. Я... Я контролирую его не настолько хорошо, как хотелось бы. Это уже не тот дух, которого ты помнишь. 

— Тем не менее, я всё ещё его командир, и я хочу получить ответы. — Элисса хлопнула в ладоши. — Справедливость? Мне нужно поговорить с тобой! Сейчас же!

Андерс вздрогнул. Он поставил кота на пол у своих ног, затем вздрогнул ещё сильнее и закрыл глаза. По его коже и одежде побежали извилистые линии, разгорающиеся бело-голубым свечением. Когда он открыл глаза, они ослепительно светились, а теплый карий цвет полностью растворился в потустороннем сиянии Тени.

— Страж-командор? 

Это был голос Справедливости, он звучал точно так же, как у восставшего из мёртвых Стража Кристоффа много лет назад. Странно было слышать этот голос из уст Андерса.

— Да, — ответила Элисса. — Что, во имя Андрасте, ты творишь? Ты одержал живого человека? Извратил его по своему желанию? Чем же ты отличаешься от демонов, которых якобы ненавидишь? 

— Это не одно и то же, — ответил Андерс.

То есть, Справедливость, поправила себя Элисса. Это определённо говорил не Андерс, пусть ей и слышалось слабое эхо его голоса, вторящего баритону Справедливости.

— Андерс предложил стать моим вместилищем в обмен на помощь в освобождении магов от угнетения. Я не контролирую его. Мы работаем вместе. У нас единая цель и единый разум. 

— "У вас"? — прищурилась Элисса. — Тогда почему вы оба так отличаетесь от себя прошлых, которых я помню? Почему Андерс так целеустремлён? Почему ты так безрассуден? Что случилось с твоей верой в порядок? Путь, по которому вы идёте, ведёт лишь к хаосу и разрушениям. Вряд ли ты понимаешь, насколько ужасна ситуация на самом деле. Если всё пойдет так, как идёт сейчас, храмовники могут настоять на Праве Уничтожения в Киркволле. Ходят слухи, что Церковь готова созвать Священный поход! Ты действительно этого хочешь? — Она покачала головой. — Мне это напоминает не Справедливость. Это больше похоже на месть. 

Голос Справедливости загудел от гнева.

— Ты не понимаешь и ты не будешь стоять у нас на пути!

Окружающее его свечение усилилось, линии расширялись, словно Андерс раскалывался, как упавшая ваза. Он — они? — стиснул руку в кулак, затем схватил посох Андерса, прислоненный к стене. Элисса отскочила, одним движением выхватывая меч. Сэр Ланселап зашипел на неё, выгнув спину, и прыгнул в сторону.

— Нет! — закричала Хоук, хватая его за руку. — Андерс, Справедливость, остановитесь, оба! Немедленно! Андерс!

Андерс — Справедливость — оттолкнул её и сосредоточился на Элиссе. Сине-белое пламя разгоралось вокруг него, он поднял руку на уровень лица, явно готовясь к нападению. Элисса очень осторожно двинулась вперёд, оценивая сложившуюся ситуацию. Если она сможет разоружить его, затем ударить плоской стороной меча или рукоятью... Она с тоской подумала об оставленном на корабле щите — побоялась, что герб Серых Стражей привлечёт ненужное внимание. Она не хотела ранить Андерса, но если до этого дойдёт...

Но через мгновение её размышления прервал свирепый вой откуда-то снизу. Перед глазами мелькнуло размытое рыжее пятно, и Сэр Ланселап в резком прыжке врезался в грудь Справедливости. От неожиданности и веса кота Справедливость потерял равновесие и упал, с тошнотворным звуком ударившись головой о пол. Свечение исчезло, Андерс обнял кота одной рукой, а второй схватился за затылок. Ланселап уцепился лапами за шею Андерса и мяукнул.

— Умница, Ланс, — пробормотал Андерс. — Хороший котик. 

Элисса вложила меч в ножны, мысленно прочитав благодарственную молитву, и взглянула на Хоук, которая со вздохом облегчения убрала клинки и поспешила на помощь Андерсу.

— Ты в порядке?

— Думаю, да. — Андерс открыл глаза и посмотрел на неё с язвительный ухмылкой. — Разве что голова не порядке, но все мы знаем, что там нет ничего важного.

Андерс сел, потирая затылок и придерживая кота. Затем с помощью Хоук поднялся и сел на ближайшую койку. Опустив Ланселапа на колени, он посмотрел на Элиссу.

— Знаешь, ты права. Когда Справедливость соединился со мной, мой гнев от униженного положения магов и моя ярость оказались слишком непосильной ношей для него и превратили в дух Мести. У меня не всегда хватает сил, чтобы сдерживать его. Я ценю твою заботу, командор, но уже ничего не поделаешь. Всё, что нам осталось — наша жажда свободы, справедливости, мести. Наш план уже воплощается в жизнь, и отменять его слишком поздно. Прости.

— Ох, Андерс, — покачала головой Элисса, — если бы ты на самом деле сожалел, то нашёл бы способ остановить это. Или изменить курс. Для тебя ещё не всё потеряно. Ещё не поздно, — если ты, конечно, действительно этого хочешь, — стать свободным. Ну? Ты хочешь освободиться от Справедливости? 

— Это невозможно, — заявил Андерс уверенным, даже категоричным тоном. — Когда маг впускает в себя духа или демона, единственный способ освободиться от него — смерть. Может, я не похож на одержимого, но я близок к этому. Когда я умру, Справедливость сможет покинуть меня, но больше ничего сделать нельзя. 

— Ошибаешься, — возразила Элисса. — Это возможно. Я знаю, что говорю, ведь я уже это делала.

Андерс приподнял брови, а Хоук невольно шагнула вперёд, слегка приоткрыв рот.

— Ладно, ладно. Не я лично. Это сделал маг Йован при помощи шести магов, которые отправили его в Тень прямиком к той демонице. Но Йован победил демоницу, или прогнал — он как-то не вдавался в подробности, а я не сочла нужным настаивать, — и одержимый маг освободился без каких бы то ни было последствий. 

Андерс надолго замер практически без движения — шевелились лишь пальцы, перебирающие кошачий мех.

— Так это правда... — сказал он, когда снова овладел голосом. — После Мора ходил такой слух, но никто не мог ни подтвердить его, ни даже назвать имя того пострадавшего мага. Поэтому мы и не поверили. 

— Этим магом был юный сын эрла Эамона, который вместо учебы в Круге обучался у мага крови. У многих влиятельных людей были веские причины скрывать это. — Элисса пожала плечами. — Тем не менее, это правда. Я так говорю, потому что сама была там. Если ты хочешь освободиться от Справедливости, тебе достаточно просто попросить. 

На этот раз Андерс молчал не так долго.

— Я... Я ценю это предложение. Честно. Но я теперь не тот, что прежде. Справедливость стал частью меня. Как бы он ни пугал меня, без него я больше не буду собой. — Он улыбнулся, вначале Ланселапу, потом Элиссе. — И я не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты привезла Сэра Ланселапа. Тебе бы стоило услышать, что по этому поводу скажет Справедливость. — Он поднял глаза на Хоук. — Если ты считаешь, что он сильно обижался на тебя за то, что ты нас отвлекаешь...

Хоук с раздражением фыркнула, Андерс ответил ей ласковым взглядом и снова повернулся к Элиссе.

— Спасибо тебе за то, что ты проделала такой длинный путь.

Элисса поняла, что беседа закончена, и коротко кивнула.

— Я рада была повидаться. Подумай над моим предложением, ладно? Ты знаешь, где меня найти, если передумаешь. Что бы ни случилось, тебе будут рады во дворце. И, если потребуется, Стражи дадут тебе убежище, даже если для этого мне придётся лично вытребовать его у Первого Стража. Обещаю. 

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я говорил, что вы похожи? — сказал Андерс Хоук. — Спасибо, командор. Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься обо мне. И мне вовек не расплатиться за всё, что ты для меня сделала. 

— Не бери в голову, — улыбнулась Элисса. — Просто... держись подальше от проблем, ладно? Я знаю, что многого прошу, но ты хотя бы постарайся. Приятно было познакомиться, Защитница. 

Она не стала дожидаться ответа, просто повернулась и вышла. Закрыла за собой дверь лечебницы, поспешно спустилась по лестнице и пошла по извилистым коридорам Клоаки. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем она поняла, что звуки шагов за спиной это не отзвук её собственных, а кто-то преследует её, даже не пытаясь скрываться. Элисса обернулась на середине очередной лестницы и увидела догонявшую её Хоук. 

— Это правда? Ты на самом деле можешь их разделить? — выпалила та без всяких предисловий или объяснений. Да в них и не было нужды.

Элисса видела выражение тоски и надежды на лице Хоук, мечту о том, что её возлюбленный избавится от обуревавших его демонов.

Честность заставила Элиссу развести руками. 

— Я знаю, что мы можем попробовать, — неуверенно сказала она. — Но это будет нелегко. Тогда нам помогал Первый чародей Ирвинг, а ребёнок был одержим всего несколько недель. Андерс и Справедливость слились много лет назад, и кто-то из них, или они оба могут начать сопротивляться. Чтобы всё сработало, нужны могущественные маги. К счастью, с некоторыми из них я знакома. Если Андерс захочет — или ты захочешь, — приходите ко мне, и мы сделаем всё возможное. 

— Спасибо. — Хоук глубоко вздохнула. — Ты не представляешь, как важно мне знать, что есть хоть какой-то шанс. Я... Я рада, что ты навестила его и вернула Ланселапа. Я вижу, насколько Андерс тебя уважает. Даже если сейчас ничего не изменится, возможно то, что ты ему сказала, когда-нибудь подействует.

— Всегда пожалуйста. — Элисса протянула руку, и Хоук крепко пожала её. — Удачи тебе, Хоук. 

— Удачи всем нам, — ответила та и пошла вниз по лестнице, обратно в лечебницу.

Элисса смотрела ей вслед, пока та не скрылась из виду, затем возобновила путь через Клоаку, обратно к докам и своему чистому дому.


End file.
